


[Ultraman Tregear/Ultraman Taiga] 初綻的荷花

by aLady



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, Ultraman Taiga, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンT | Ultraman Taro
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Although I don't see Taiga as a teen., Brainwashing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rape, Taiga gives birth, Teen Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Ultraman Tregear/Ultraman TaigaPWP!!!!!Ultraman生理學!!!!!!勿鬧感謝!!!!!!!!RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Omega!UltramanTaiga Alpha!UltramanTregear就是個爽文篇名亂想的～發源自Taiga第二集





	1. Chapter 1

看到Tregear，Taiga內心中的怒氣都湧了上來。來到這個世界已經好多年了，好不容易又凝聚了力量，正當想保護這個世界的時候，卻又來了仇人，Taiga難掩怒氣，大叫出聲：「你這傢伙來這裡做什麼？」

Tregear本就覺得Taiga的個性就像一個脹滿的氣球，只消稍微觸碰就會爆炸，非常好操弄，而這也是他的目的，他會得到Taiga的。

「如果我說我就是來找你的呢？」Tregear優雅地指著Taiga，更激發了Taiga心中的怒氣。

果不其然，Taiga被他激怒得大叫：「開什麼玩笑啊！」

呵呵，一切都在他的掌控之中，Tregear在心中笑道。當初把Taiga打成塵埃時的確沒想到今日的樂趣，他知道Ultraman不可能這麼簡單就死，所以追了上來。找了好久，終於找到了Taiga……

Taiga衝了上前，揮了幾拳都撲了空，Tregear一個轉身，尋釁嘲笑：「哎呀哎呀，我在這呀～」更讓Taiga怒不可遏。Taiga再次衝了過去，卻沒想到被Tregear單手就翻倒在地，整個過程有如跳舞一般。

「哎呀，難道結束了嗎？你就這點能耐啊？」

年輕的Ultraman怎麼可能忍受得了這樣的污辱，他再次奮起，「才沒有結束！」衝向前，卻又被對方一拳揍到了肚子上，痛得不得了，撫著肚子，連聲喘氣。再次蓄力衝上前，卻沒想到對方抓住了他的手腕，又一拳打在他的腹部，一個側身，順手摸了他的屁股一把。

「哦～」Tregear發出一個耐人尋味的笑聲，因為他摸到了令他興奮的東西。

Taro可沒想到他的兒子如今分化成了Omega吧！

「你變態嗎你！」Taiga轉過身摀住自己的屁股，可內心卻發慌，不知道剛剛那個觸摸引起了自己體內的什麼症狀，「你到底對我做了什麼？」

Tregear聳聳肩，Taro的兒子也太天真了吧？果然還是孩子而已啊，連分化都不知道嗎？

「沒什麼，就只是摸摸你的屁股而已，觸感不錯哦～」

Taiga氣炸了，現在他可顧不上什麼戰略什麼招式，他想做的只有把眼前的變態壓倒在地，送上幾拳或讓對方吃幾記光波以消他心中的怒火。

但畢竟Taiga只有四千八百歲的少年，怎麼會是Tregear的對手呢？前者不顧一切地衝了上去，而後者卻仍然是一個優雅地放招，Taiga吃了對方的光波以後被打飛，撞倒了一棟大樓。連吃了好幾招讓Taiga能量消耗得很快，而對方不知道散發那什麼味道，他突然渾身都沒了力氣……

黑影籠罩在他的上方。

Tregear饒富趣味地看著腳下的Ultraman。

「Taro啊，不知道你看到你兒子這樣，會做何感想呢？」他低下身來，揪住Taiga的脖子，Taiga反射性抓住了對方的手腕，可是沒力氣推開。「Taiga呀Taiga，我想你或者Taro都沒想到會有這一天吧！給你留點面子，我們換個地方好好溫存。」

Taiga還沒有會意過來，整個人就被抓起帶到了月球上，那幾乎是瞬間的事。

「放開我！」Taiga叫道，「我就快沒能量了，如果在這裡變回去，這個人類會死！」

「Taro真的什麼都沒教你嗎？你們家的教育可真失敗，讓我好好來教育教育你吧！」說完，Tregear的信息素鋪天蓋地襲來，籠罩了Taiga全身。Taiga輕輕發顫，完全沒有意識到自己的身體的狀況。他的燈不閃了，這件事情算是好事，可他卻連一點力氣都沒有，全身使不上力不打緊，還像貪爛泥一樣癱軟在地。

「你……對我做了……什麼……」

Tregear笑著將Taiga的雙腿分開，「沒做什麼啊，這只是你身體最誠實的反應罷了，我不過是順水推舟。」

「開什麼玩笑……」

Tregear將食指抵在Taiga的唇上，要他安靜。

「第一次，我會溫柔一點的。」

「什麼東西……」

「你的身體已經準備好了，Omega。」Tregear拉住Taiga的左手，讓他觸碰自己身下為了進行性事而冒出的器官。Taiga的手在觸碰到那塊地方的時候瑟縮了一下，可Tregear沒打算放過他，逼著他插入自己從未被人開拓的地方。

感受到異物入侵的同時感受到了從未嚐過的快感，Taiga的腿部肌肉緊繃了起來，Tregear喜歡這樣的畫面，他將Taiga的手指插入又抽出，抽出又插入，模仿著性交的動作，即便Taiga強忍著確也無法阻止一絲絲呻吟從口中流瀉而出。

Omega的祕境又開了一些。

Tregear將Taiga的手指抽出，將年輕Ultraman的雙手壓在他的頭頂，身體下壓，紅色的雙眼輕笑著身下人的天真與弱小。Taro啊Taro，你可曾知道你兒子會有這一天嗎？當初你是如何背叛我的，今日就由你兒子來償還！

「啊——」

Taiga發出呻吟聲。

他的身體被貫穿了。

他最隱蔽最敏感的地方被人貫穿了。

還是被眼前這個惡棍……意識稍微回來些後，Taiga不能接受這樣的事情而掙扎了起來。Tregear沒想到身下人還能有這些力氣反抗掙扎，這反而更讓他興奮，但Omega，剛分化的Omega有什麼力氣，別說笑了。

Tregear單手抓住Taiga的腰，讓他就算再掙扎也無法掙脫自己的掌控。

「我說過我會溫柔，你不想要溫柔嗎？看來你就是喜歡粗暴些的。」

「出去出去出去！」Taiga大叫，可受到了對方某種影響，他不知道自己為什麼越發地無力。

Tregear輕笑，開始扭弄起屁股來。抽出，插入，既深又淺，忽淺忽深，頂弄得Taiga意識渙散，說不出話，罵不出來，只能接受對方的侵略。

下身那個被人蹂躪的器官流出越來越多的水，Tregear的分身越來越容易進入。月球沒有空氣，但入侵的那個人覺得自己能聽到Taiga跟自己交合的水聲。

雖然Taiga的力量快要用盡，但受到他Alpha信息素的吸引，身體做出了回應，為了交配，他的身體準備好了，在他面前，為他打開。

Taro，你看到了嗎？

尊王，你看到了嗎？

呵呵呵……

Taiga忽然渾身顫抖讓Tregear發覺自己頂到了非常甜蜜的地方。

「親愛的，你是我的。」Tregear毫不猶豫地闖入那個甜蜜的地方，那是UltramanOmega特有的領域，那個地方將會孕育燦爛的光，生育出健康的後代。

感受到年輕Ultraman身體的緊繃，Tregear更加興奮了，在他全力衝刺，攻擊那塊地方後，終於嚐到了甜蜜的果實。

Taiga感受到有非常大量的液體被噴射在了他的體內。

渾身因快感而發顫的Taiga，說不出話來，而頸間就被他最厭惡的人給咬了一口。

他不懂為何自己如鋼鐵般的皮膚會在這一刻如此脆弱，竟然能讓對方咬破。而下一秒的奇異感更讓他困惑，不知道為什麼有股熱流從被咬破的傷口流竄到了他身體裡面。

「從今往後，你就是我的人了。」Tregear拔出自己的分身，又將Taiga舉起，「你被我標記了，不知道Taro知道後會有多傷心呢？呵，這就是他背叛我的報應。」

如今的Taiga早已沒了力氣反抗，他唯一慶幸的是腿間那個隱密的地方合上了，那裡平坦得像是不曾有過肉穴一樣。

「親愛的，我還會來找你的～好好養育我們的下一代吧！」說完，Tregear就把Taiga一甩，將他甩回地球去。

一離開Alpha，一接觸到地球空氣，Taiga胸前的燈又亮起了紅色，最後在距離地面沒有多遠的地方，他變回了工藤，躺落在柔軟的草地上，昏睡著。

**FIN**

  
  
  



	2. 荷花荷花幾月開

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E3

自從上一次被Tregear那個以後，Taiga就變得更加暴躁了，但身為人間體的工藤則是陷入了憂鬱。為什麼會陷入憂鬱呢？就是雖然Taiga自稱已經四千八百歲了，可是卻一點生理常識也沒有，工藤甚至不知道該不該告訴Taiga，在他身上到底發生了什麼事。

而且，由於當時的狀況，讓他自己也有一種被人強被人標記的感覺……

而且那個人又那麼變態，呃……

「下次再遇到那個混蛋，我一定要崽了他！」Taiga不斷地咆哮，讓工藤有些受不了。

「我堂堂一個男子漢，竟然受到那樣的污辱！我一定要他付出代價！」還在咆哮。

「可惡，自從那一天開始身體就怪怪的，很不舒服，可惡可惡可惡！」

這樣的咆哮持續沒有多久，因為工藤又接獲了新的工作。這次的任務是去保護某個大老闆，原因是有太空人挾怨報復，所以需要護送。

果不其然，只要跟Ultraman扯上邊，就隨時會遇到瘋子，這次他們果然也遇到了拿著奇怪武器的人，也就是要報仇的太空人。

經過一翻廝鬥，工藤不得已又變成了Taiga，而Taiga一出來就沒給好臉色的，甚至他都能感覺到Taiga有一點奇怪。

「Taiga，不要這樣，你會傷到他的！」工藤不得不拉住Taiga的一絲理智，Taiga真的越來越暴躁了。

就在Taiga遲疑的一瞬間，一道從天空飛來的光芒穿過了怪獸，下一秒化為兩道人影，原來是太空人死去的愛人。

「親愛的，別這麼做好嗎？」她溫柔地說：「讓我們回到，我們一同殞命的地方吧！」

然後他們就同時消失了。

一切看似順利，但怪獸問題還沒解決。

那道黃色的光芒飛入了Taiga體內，原來這道光芒是Taiga的朋友Titas。再次見到好兄弟，Taiga這些日子以來的陰霾都一掃而空了。工藤不知道為什麼Taiga的心情可以變得那麼快，而且他似乎能感受到一絲絲少女般的雀躍……

難道說Titas是Taiga暗戀的對象嗎？一想到這個可能性，工藤就不自覺地老司機了起來。

「我說Taiga啊……」Titas地語氣聽起來有點沉重，「你也真是的，怎麼可以讓懷有身孕的人間體出來戰鬥呢？」

「嗄？」

「我才沒有懷孕！」工藤紅了臉，「我還沒有過第一次呢……」

Titas沉默了幾秒。

「Taiga，如果不是你的人間體懷孕，那就是你囉？我的天啊，這樣你父親會怎麼唸我啊……」Titas的語氣變得非常焦慮，完全就像個鄰家大哥哥在擔心隔壁的女孩啊！

「我！我沒有！」Taiga咆哮，「我才沒有懷孕！」

「其實Taiga，你那天被標記以後，也沒有吃什麼避孕藥，應該是會懷的吧……」工藤默默道破事實，而且如果Taiga是懷孕了，那麼就可以解釋他連日來的焦躁。

「什麼！被標記！」Titas的音量飆高，「是哪個混蛋——」

「我說兩位，那個怪獸就要發射光砲了喔……」

「工藤，快用我的力量！」

「不對，我可以應付得來！」Taiga任性。

「你才幾歲啊算一算你你才剛分化就懷孕了啊我不能讓你戰鬥！」Titas強硬變身，Taiga只好退駕。

很快地，怪獸就被Titas解決了。

他也很快就發現了還有一個衛星就要墜落地球了，所以連忙飛了上去，要阻止大災難的發生。說時遲那時快，Tregear也追了上來，還不斷風騷挑釁，丟了很多帶有他強烈信息素的光波過來。

「我現在沒空理你。」Titas雖然很討厭那個信息素，畢竟他好歹也是一個健全的Alpha，但現在不是理會Tregear的時候，首要任務是把衛星打爛。

於是他放任Tregear在後面朝他丟一些不痛不癢的光波。

當衛星被他炸了以後，Titas轉身飛回Tregear前面。

「好了，現在我忙完了，可以來打你的臭臉了。」Titas立刻飆出強烈濃郁的信息素來跟對方拚了。

「噢噢噢，說這種話對胎兒不好耶。」Tregear把食指放在自己的唇前，這讓Titas煩躁了起來。

——但，等等，為什麼Tregear知道懷孕的事？

「你怎麼知道……」

Tregear訕笑，又朝了他丟一記不痛不癢的光波，Titas下意識就用他的信息素回擊，沒想到這一做，他就感受到Taiga的掙扎與亂叫。

「怎麼樣？你的好兄弟對你的信息素產生排斥反應的感覺好嗎？」Tregear優雅嘲笑，讓Titas握緊了拳頭。

「原來就是你這混——」Titas連忙收起信息素。這下他知道Tregear為什麼好好的光波不丟要丟帶有信息素的了，根本就是挑釁！

「注意語言～」Tregear捧著自己的臉像是在看笑話一樣，「畢竟你的好兄弟是我Tregear的人了，我也要關心一下我孩子的狀況，總不能讓他倆一直被你的信息素影響受苦是吧～」

「我是Ultraman Taiga！我是Taiga！我不是誰的！我是我！」Taiga一直打滾大叫，工藤完全不知道要怎麼安撫他。

「乖，親愛的，等時機到了，我會來帶你走的～」Tregear依然風騷地說，「來，好哥哥大哥哥，不是想要打我嗎？來啊，我的臉放在這裡給你打～」

Titas二話不說，一記重拳揮過去，卻沒想到雖然打中了目標，對方卻一副被蚊子叮的樣子，還表現得相當失望。

「可惡，你不做一些事嗎？Taiga因為你正在受苦！」懷孕的Omega排斥其他Alpha的信息素，現下始作俑者又一副關我屁事的樣子，真是……

「難不成你希望我做些什麼嗎？」Tregear笑著說，「也可以，那麼讓Taiga出來吧！」

「你想做什麼？」Titas怎麼可能讓Taiga再出來見他？

「不就你害的囉，現在我當然要好好安撫我的Omega啊～」

「誰是你的Omega！」Taiga叫道，然後繼續打滾。

「我不笨，我知道你叫出Taiga以後想做什麼。」他不會讓Taiga再受辱，也不會看著Taiga受辱。

Tregear拍拍手，稱讚他的賢者之名，「聰明，不愧是賢者。好了，我會再來探望孩子的，再會啦～」說完便消失了。

留下完全不知道該怎麼辦的三人。


	3. 含苞待放的荷花

優幸看著泡在熱茶裡的Taiga，他正撫著已經遮擋不住的肚子，滿臉憂愁。Fuma噗通一聲就跳了下去，講了好些話，似乎是想替Taiga加油打氣，但沒有什麼效果。Titas沒跟著泡下去，畢竟他是這裡面年紀最大，也最懂事的人。

Fuma真的非常努力要讓Taiga笑，可是懷孕中的Taiga荷爾蒙作祟，心情一直很不好，不管Fuma怎麼努力都沒有用。Taiga往下坐了一點，幾乎整張臉都要泡在水裡了，他現在心情很煩躁，不想聽Fuma說話，雖然很想要Titas陪他，但現在這種狀況，也不是Titas能夠處理的。

但，這也不怪他們，誰讓他蠢，被Tregear霸王硬上弓呢？

如果爸爸知道了，一定會很傷心難過。Taiga如此想著，卻讓心情更加鬱悶。

Titas示意Fuma讓Taiga一個人靜一靜，Fuma才戀戀不捨地離開了優幸那個不怎麼寬大的茶杯。優幸瞄了一眼，Titas把Fuma拉到一旁去了，應該是想給Taiga一個清靜吧？視線再次落在憂鬱的Taiga，他現在已經快要滅頂了。優幸沒想過這些超人竟然會喜歡他的抹茶，就還好現在是冬天，如果是夏天他們不就要泡進珍珠奶茶裡了嗎？

不管怎麼樣，那杯茶他是不會喝了。

Taiga蜷縮在那個茶杯裡，溫暖的茶水讓他感覺舒緩很多。打從被Tregear打成光那天起，他沒有像今天一樣，這麼想念爸爸的，可不知道爸爸怎麼樣了？他們知道他沒死嗎？還是以為他死了而掉眼淚呢？Taiga不知道答案。

分化、懷孕以後，Tregear幾乎每週都能找到新的樂子來逗弄他，真不曉得那個壞蛋是怎麼辦到的，而他當初又哪來的自信擋在爸爸身前，衝向Tregear？

混蛋，Tregear真的很愛玩他，各種意義的玩。

雖然那天之後，Tregear沒有再真正意義上的侵犯過自己，但其他意義上的玩弄倒也沒少過。比如說那一次被怪獸襲擊腹部，回家後他簡直沒有痛死；還有那一次那該死的噴毒怪，那個毒跟Alpha的信息素一樣，雖然事後有血清，但他還是吐了個老半天。

辛苦優幸了。

優幸一直跟他們戰鬥到現在，而他卻像個累贅……Taiga不敢承認，他甚至有些想念Tregear的味道……這一定是因為孩子，Taiga知道Titas一定會這麼說，但他可不敢這麼肯定。他已經被標記了，所以是他的身體，他的身體對Tregear最原始直接的渴求……

唉。

Taiga翻了翻身體，令茶面起了陣陣漣漪，優幸看著皺了眉頭。他很想幫助Taiga，可是連他們都不知道要怎麼取回身體，目前還是只能暫時住在他的體內。然而他們要怎麼迎接這個不知何時會到來的生命呢？優幸想起了幾個月前的爭論。

那時Fuma說要把孩子拿掉，可是Taiga覺得這怎麼說都是條生命，即便父親是Tregear，他們也不能剝奪這孩子的生存權。「Geed的父親是Belial，可是他沒有走上父親的道路，這孩子也不會。」Taiga緊緊護著肚子，深怕Fuma真的要動手。

Titas把Fuma拉開了，「你嚇到他了，Fuma。」可Fuma只覺得窩囊，截至目前為止，他都沒能好好教訓那個壞蛋，也沒能保護Taiga不受傷害，他真是窩囊極了！

Taiga看著Titas，心裡覺得舒服了些，畢竟Titas是個值得信靠的大哥，而他……Titas一定能體會他的心情。

然而Titas卻也說了跟Fuma一樣的話。

「為什麼？為什麼連你也要我把孩子拿掉？」Taiga不能理解，他以為Titas一定能夠理解自己，因為他的父親也是……

「我當然理解你的感受，但是Taiga，就是因為我的父親也是一個墮落之人，所以我才要告訴你，這孩子以後的路會有多麼艱辛，我就是這樣走過來的。」Titas抓著Taiga的肩頭，希望Taiga能夠理解，他的兒時回憶有多麼不好，他又是多麼努力才獲得尊重的。

「更重要的，是你，Taiga，我更在乎的是你。」Titas嘆氣。

「我？」Taiga不懂Titas要說什麼，若是之前，他一定會為了Titas說在乎自己而開心不已。然而現在……

「你還很年輕，Taiga，實在不用為了孩子而犧牲自己，你一直想做個戰士，可是如果你有了這個孩子，你就不能跑得太遠……畢竟，你至少有媽媽顧著，可是Tregear不是那種會顧孩子的人。這樣，你的夢想應該怎麼辦？我擔憂的是這個，Taiga，我不希望看到你——」

Taiga遮住自己的耳朵猛搖頭，「我不要聽到這些，他是一個生命，是光，是新生的光，光是不能被熄滅的火，黑暗也無法遮擋住光，Titas，Fuma，我，我是不會拿掉孩子的！」說完，Taiga就跑回優幸的身體裡，躲了起來。

Fuma、Titas跟優幸三人面面相覷，也不知道該怎麼辦。

「不過，我覺得Taiga說的沒有錯。」優幸說，「你們是Ultraman，應該要拯救生命，不是嗎？怎麼能消滅一個沒有做錯任何事情的生命呢？」

Fuma跟Titas說不出話。

「如果覺得Taiga之後會很忙，那你們應該幫他想辦法啊！比如說當孩子的爸爸幫他一起照顧孩子啊啊，這樣不就好了？」

但他沒想到會出了個餿主意，因為那天起Fuma就一直要做那孩子的爸爸。

時間拉回現在。

Titas把Fuma拉到一旁，因為Fuma的行為過於幼稚。「Taiga沒有說，但是他似乎不太喜歡被打擾。給他空間吧，這是我們現在唯一能做的。」Fuma聽了不太高興，卻也知道這是事實，他沒什麼能辯駁的。

「孩子不知再過多久會出世，我們這裡跟你們O50的狀況可能都無法套到M78上，所以我也不好推算。但，我們應該先做好準備，因為那肚子也已經很大了……」

Fuma嘆了一口氣，「你說的對，唉，我雖然很喜歡Taiga，但……」他喜歡的是你，「很想幫他，可……現在也只能這樣了，難不成我們還去問那個混球嗎？」

Titas的一陣沉默，讓Fuma有點害怕。

「我們不能。」他說，「因為Taiga會知道，而且我們不能讓Taiga跟那個人接觸，免得又被弄到不舒服！」

「但他遲早會找上門來。」

「你說的沒錯……」

兩人同時看向優幸桌上的那個杯子，心中憂慮。


	4. 當荷花盛開時 [車車]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人生理學!!  
> ABO!!!  
> 孕車注意!!!!!!!  
> Omega特殊生理構造注意避雷!!!  
> 宗谷x優幸注意!!  
> OOC注意!!!

Tregear一般而言不會親自現身來尋事，而四人也都非常有默契的知道，這些日子以來的所有大大小小的事件全部都是藍色惡魔的精心安排，當他們努力保護城市時，Tregear就不知道正在哪裡看戲。

他們非常有默契。

Titas跟Fuma還有優幸都不讓Taiga出來，配合無間，不管Taiga再吵再鬧，不讓你變身出來就是不讓你出來，既然都說好了要把孩子生下來，那就好生待在家安養著吧，而且Taiga挺著肚子出來很容易就耗盡能量，怎麼說都不好。話雖然是這樣說，其實是三人都怕Taiga出什麼事，畢竟不管在哪個星球，懷孕都不是一件容易的事情，何況這裡還沒有一個能為他們診治的醫生。

再進一步說，其實他們都沒有為別人接生過，更別說U40的人先天跟人類長得一樣，是長大再學變身；而O50則是後天取得力量而變身，跟早就進化成Ultraman的M78是完全不同的一個層次。換言之，沒有人知道該怎麼替Taiga接生。

他們當然也不可能去問始作俑者，因為他們都同意Tregear標記Taiga還讓懷孕的他如此折騰，種種的劣行都是為了報復Taiga的父親Taro，父債子償，所以他要看Taiga受苦，讓懷孕的Taiga對付怪獸，看他辛苦，都是為了報復，為了他的娛樂。

他們不覺得那個壞蛋會在乎Taiga的生死，也許Taiga就這樣難產死了才是他的最終目的。

但他們都錯了。

Tregear難得在他們戰鬥結束之後現身，又是那副大家討厭的樣子。藍色惡魔身出他的爪子，這次很明顯的，意不在耍弄而是奪取，Fuma早已因為戰鬥亮起了紅燈，而他本來的速度就不是Tregear的對手，後者單手就擒住了他的脖子。

「放開我你這個渾蛋！」Fuma用力掙扎，希望能夠擺脫，而Titas則喊著要再次出來，讓他用肌肉抵擋。但是Tregear只是將食指輕輕放在唇上示意他們安靜，接著手一捏，不知怎的竟然就將Taiga的光從他們之中分離了出來。

Fuma被像垃圾一樣拋開，得到了那團金黃色光的Tregear向他們鞠了躬就飛走消失了，Fuma跪趴在地上看著消失在天際的惡魔，無力地變回了優幸。Tregear的突襲讓他們耗盡了力氣，現在Titas也顧不上Taiga，因為強制把他們從人類身體抽離很可能會帶給人間體不良的影響，他現在很擔心優幸。而他們沒有優幸，哪裡也去不了。

因為他們早已失去了形體。

「Taiga……啊！我真無用！」Fuma無力大叫，恨自己力量不夠，什麼都保護不了，保護不了自己更遑論Taiga？

「Taiga……希望你沒事。」Titas望向日光亮處，那是Tregear消失的地方。

***

Taiga緩緩轉醒。

腦袋迷迷糊糊的，身體也覺得很重，「Titas？」想跟他的好友聊天，可是卻不像平常一樣得到回應，「Fuma？」他想要起身，可是身體真的好重好重，他無力起身。

這感覺真的好奇怪。

他已經……好久沒有這樣的感覺了……

當Taiga逐漸清醒，他才感受到這到底是什麼異樣的感覺。

「身體？我的身體？」看著自己的手，這是實實在在的肉體，他取回肉體了？怎麼可能？怎麼做到的？

Taiga變得很興奮，畢竟他已經過了十多年沒有肉體的生活了，還有什麼比拿回了肉體更值得開心的事情嗎？「Titas，Fuma，我我我變回來了，你們呢？」

沒有回應。

而此時他肚子裡的小東西踢了他一腳，這痛的感覺比之前更甚，可能這回是真的肉體，所以痛感加倍了吧。

「優幸？」看到角落一個人類的影子，Taiga覺得是優幸來了。也許他的朋友們都還沒取回肉身，都還在優幸那裡，「優幸，我拿回身體了，雖然現在我身體還不太聽使喚，變不大，不過……」

一個身穿半黑半白襯衫的人類走了過來，他正吃著布丁。

「地球的食物是我吃過最好吃的東西。」

Taiga知道，眼前的人絕對不是一般人，他起了戒心，下意識護著肚子。「……你是誰？」

霧崎爬了上床，壓著Taiga要餵他吃布丁，可Taiga怎麼能吃到布丁呢？見可愛的Omega掙扎著，霧崎呵呵笑，吃下最後一口布丁後，拿起了他的面具，旋即變回真身，「想我嗎寶貝。」

Taiga很憤怒，「你把優幸他們怎麼了！」他既然取回了肉身，又跟Tregear共處一室，那是否表示……

「嘿嘿放心吧寶貝，他們沒事。」

「我怎麼可能相信你！」

「我知道你不會相信我，所以我也沒打算解釋。」Tregear側躺上床，看著懷著他孩子的年輕Ultraman，感受著對方的面紅耳赤，心裡開心。「殺死你們，從來都不在我的規畫內。」

Taiga不可置信地看著對方，難以相信他可以講出這麼無恥的話。

Tregear本就不打算解釋，但他說的話不是假的，如果要殺，早在開始的那一日他就可以讓他們灰飛煙滅連一粒粉塵都不剩，但他沒有那麼做。因為他的最終目的，不過是讓這些年輕人看出他們所信仰的價值有多麼脆弱。連日來的不斷滋事，不過就是他計畫的其中一部分而已。

「那些有的沒有的怪獸，不過都是我替你安排的胎教罷了。」

「連那個噁心殺手你都找來，你不知道他的信息素比那個毒素還毒嗎？孩子有個萬一——」

「那代表他不夠強。」

「你！」

Tregear將手放到了Taiga隆起的肚子上，不顧Omega的掙扎，硬是將人牢牢鎖在自己的懷裡。

「放開我！」Taiga大聲吼道，但沒用，他的身體知道這個人就是他的Alpha，是他孩子的爸爸，他的身體不聽使喚地向他投降。

Tregear釋放自己的信息素，安撫孩子也安撫他的Omega。

Taiga的肉體是他替他取回的，原因不外乎臨盆的日期即將到了，沒有肉身對生產不利，對胎兒也不利。他是可以不管Taiga，就讓他自生自滅也好，Taro會嚐到喪子之痛，但Tregear做不到。

雖然看透了光之國上上下下那些偽善的面貌，但他放不下Taiga，連他自己都感到意外。

也許，唯一合理的解釋是他在標記Taiga的同時，也受到了Taiga的影響。標記不是單向的，而是雙向的，所以他會在意Taiga，在意他的生死。雖然他時常送怪獸去給Taiga做胎教，但始終沒有害命的意思。Tregear曾經想過，這是為了讓年輕的Ultraman看破他們信仰的愚昧，但自己其實已經在無形中受到了影響。

光之國已經數萬年沒有強姦犯，沒有人知道標記行為影響的會是雙方。

「我不會放開你，更不會讓你走。你離不開這個地方，離開了也沒有能力自己生下孩子，你也回不去光之國，沒有人知道你在這裡。所以，在孩子出生以前，你最好乖乖待著，這樣我不一定會去找你朋友的麻煩。」懷抱裡的人不再掙扎，似乎是同意了他。

Tregear盯著Taiga那條蜿蜒的背鰭瞧著，那是Ultraman一族的特徵，也是他們的性感帶。雖然因為種種原因，他們進化過後就不再需要衣服，卻也沒有人會刻意遮擋背鰭。Taiga的背鰭對他而言很性感，第一次強要對方時，只顧著將他壓在身下，沒看見這美麗的地帶，現如今才曉得這裡比Taiga已經消失的腰枝還要好看。

順著背鰭一路撫下來，Tregear感受到Omega顫動的身體，逐漸濃厚的信息素，也代表情慾已經被勾起。懷孕的這些個月以來，Taiga常感性慾高漲，但奈何他身處的場域，他不能那麼做，也沒有方法。

在光之國，Alpha會幫助Omega，直到生產之日。

他沒有真的接觸過，學校教過但他不曾真的親身接觸過，更沒想過自己的另一半會是Tregear。如今情慾如潮水般從體內深層的渴望中急切湧出，配合著Alpha信息素，他沒有阻擋的辦法。

Tregear也一樣，他沒有想過當初為了報復Taro的舉動，讓他陷入了不可逆的情潮裡。身體叫囂著渴望，叫囂著要跟Omega融為一體，這是他們一族的本能，是Alpha跟Omega最原始的本能。

「你……」Taiga能感受到杜方的情慾，雖然沒經驗過，但他不笨。

「你想要嗎？」Tregear不懂為何自己會把這個問題拋出，他是可以不管對方感受的，但他現在卻不想那麼做。甚至，對孩子的即將出世感到愉悅。

糟糕。

「……說不想要是騙人的，混蛋。」

然後兩人就纏在一起了。

Tregear經驗嫻熟地吻著Taiga，Ultraman的祕境平時是不會打開的，必須適當引導，所以他非常有耐心地做著前戲；而Taiga呢？雖然心裡有著矛盾，但情慾當前，他打算先當這是一種非不得已的過程，如果拋開他本身很想要來看的話。

兩人吻著吻著，都不由自主地喘起氣來。身為Alpha的Tregear讓自己的陰莖從體內出來並不是難事，Taiga看著眼前那根碩物，吞了口口水。那一天就是這麼粗的東西進入他的身體裡嗎？

信息素在封閉的空間裡交纏，濃郁得讓人快要窒息。

Taiga不懂自己為什麼懂，等他回過神時，已經含住了Tregear的陰莖，舌頭在口腔內舔著對方的陽物，好像這是他與生俱來的天賦一樣。他在腦中尋找答案，才在記憶的角落中想起是看過優幸跟別人做過相同的事情……

優幸那時候看起來很快樂……

「舌頭到頂端的小縫時，你可以吸幾口……」Tregear說道，他沒有想到Taiga會做這件事，還做得那麼好。然而當他想到這很有可能是他給另外兩個該死的屁孩做過一樣的事，他就生氣地抓住Taiga的後腦。

突如其來的深喉讓Taiga掙扎了起來，眼淚都流了出來。

看到Taiga這樣子，Tregear意外自己會感到不捨，冷靜下來以後，他才發覺自己的失態。U40跟O50的生殖方式都跟M78不同，那兩個小鬼怎麼說都不可能讓Taiga為他們做那種事，唯一的可能只有那個叫工藤優幸的人類了。

輕輕拭去Taiga臉上的淚珠，Tregear酸中帶辣的信息素又回歸平穩，「抱歉，疼嗎？」他沒想過自己會說出這句話。

Taiga也沒想過眼前這個壞蛋會有……溫柔的時候？

Tregear將陽物拔出，然後讓Taiga輕輕躺到了床上。

信息素鋪天蓋地，兩人的情慾更加高漲。藍色惡魔舔弄著Taiga的頸間，雙手撫弄著Taiga敏感的地帶，直到Taiga的腺體凸了起來。他啃咬著代表著準備好了的腺體，雙手環住Taiga的胸口，一面咬著，一面將對方的臀拉起，讓Taiga撐著身體，臀部高高翹起，卻像個小動物一樣被他包覆著，而他就是獵豹，不允許其他人奪走他的所有物。

他這麼做的原因，除卻自己征服的慾望以外，就是想看著Taiga那條性感的背鰭。

Omega的身體已經打開，那個幽密縫隙的出現代表他已經準備好了。Tregear忍著慾望，他將陰莖頂在Taiga那條縫隙的入口處摩蹭，直到確認Taiga體內的水像小溪般不斷流出時，他才緩緩捅入。

不同於第一次的征服，這一次他很有耐心地等著承受的那方適應他的陽物，等待他適應了才開始下一步的動作，確保Taiga能有美妙的經驗。

Taiga也沒想到Tregear會這麼溫柔，就像宗谷隊員對待優幸的方式一樣……他在一旁看過優幸因為舒服而泛紅的臉頰，因快感而發出的呻吟……而宗谷的臉也享受著，享受著當下的快意。Taiga想著，自己現在是否與優幸他們一樣呢？體內的陽物巨大，摩擦過肉壁的感覺讓他發出甜膩的聲音，原來優幸當時就是這樣的感覺嗎？

那麼，Taiga不知道為什麼自己會想著Tregear，那麼，身後的那個藍色惡魔，是否也像宗谷一樣，感受著性交所帶來的愉悅呢？

動了。

體內的陰莖抽插了起來。

由淺至深，由緩趨急，Taiga抓著床單，承受著一波又一波的攻勢。他身後的Tregear也一樣，感受著與第一次不同的快感，感受著Taiga肉壁的收縮與絞壓，享受著噗滋噗滋的水聲，還有肉拍打著肉的聲音。

Taiga這次清楚感覺到了Alpha陰莖上的結慢慢變大，大得堵住了入口，強迫他們必須以這樣的姿勢緊緊相合，直到精液全數射入他的體內，直到結消退，好像會鎖著他們，直到永遠。但Tregear還沒有結束，他翻個身，躺到了下面，Taiga現在雙腿大開，在Tregear的身上。

換了個體位感覺很不一樣，雖然成結了但Tregear仍然抽著插著，Taiga感覺得到自己體內的水向外流出，他忽然覺得羞恥，卻馬上又陷入情慾的迴圈內，無法自拔，腦袋就快爆炸，眼前卻出現了他跟Tregear一同牽著孩子小手的畫面，看起來很幸福的樣子。Taiga覺得自己似乎就快完全變成Tregear的人了，他沒想過自己會在這個時刻想著與對方一同養育孩子。但隨著新一波的情慾湧上，理智很快就淹沒在洶湧的慾海之中。

他們會一起養育這個孩子的，Taiga天真的想象卻是他最原始的渴望。

就像優幸跟宗谷一樣，他們相愛而結合，他們一起養育了一個宇宙人孩子，他們也會共同養育彼此的孩子，對，就像他們一樣……大河的腦袋裡，全是如此幸福的想象。

而Tregear呢？

他死死咬住Taiga的腺體。出於本能，他情不自禁。Taiga的信息素越來越香，越來越難以抗拒。回想著光之國教科書上寫著的，omega將要生育的前後就會產出乳汁，他就有些興奮。Taiga將會為了他們兩個的孩子產出香濃的乳汁，他們兩個可以一同養育這個孩子，他好興奮，也好期待。

他現在當然還沒有意會過來，等到他們情慾暫時消退以後，他們將會發現自己竟然會有這樣的想法，竟然會有想與對方共度一生的念頭，他們會先感到害怕，是的，連Tregear都會感到害怕，然後面對他們不可避免的嚴肅問題。可陷入情慾的當下，他們還沒辦法想這個多。

對這兩個Ultraman而言，眼下最重要的，還是這一波洶湧的情潮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不過暫時就到這邊了，目前沒有繼續寫下去的打算，畢竟這兩個人開頭這麼……要變成真正意義上的HE有點困難，就先這樣吧！


	5. 映日荷花別樣紅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生子警告  
> 熄燈預警

Tregear為Taiga準備的那套金屋，近來每天都會傳出陣陣的呻吟聲，雖然外人是聽不見的。那呻吟聲代表著孩子就快要出世了。Taiga感到疼痛的間距已經縮短，Tregear不得不減少「外出」時間，就留在這裡陪他的Omega。

他必須在Taiga感到痛的時候，將光送入Taiga的腹中。

這些日子，Taiga也是靠著他所給予的光來補充人類所謂的營養，他們的孩子一天一天長大，Taiga的身體一天一天消下去，這很糟糕，這也是Tregear在幫Taiga取回肉身之前沒有想到的事情。

取回肉身前，Taiga是純能量，只有在變身時能夠凝聚身體，所以對孩子或對母體而言，影響不太大；可是他替Taiga取回了身體，而孩子就要出世，對「營養」的需求就變得非常迫切，量也異常龐大。Tregear知道，這是他的錯。

他應該早一點把Taiga搶過來，逼他接受自己的光，讓他完全屬於自己。誰知道Taiga的腦筋是死的，說什麼也不肯，還想逃走，Tregear只好用他發明的項鍊，讓Taiga失去戰鬥的能力，讓他專心待產，讓他完全屬於自己。

專屬於自己。

Tregear為他的Omega戴上項鍊的時候，Omega很不乖，所以他只好用體術把人固定好了再好好讓他戴上那條項鍊。他還記得戴上項鍊的時候，Taiga立刻就覺得昏沉無力。Tregear告訴Taiga，只有這樣子，你才能變成一個乖寶寶。

可是這樣的一個乖寶寶，還是想要逃離他。

Tregear知道，如果自己不在Taiga身邊，以他懷孕的情況，在沒有光之國銀十字醫療資源的情況下，不是Taiga死，就是孩子死，或是兩個都死，這三種他都不樂見。可是充滿傲氣的Taro之子，無論如何都是不肯乖乖待產，總是趁著他外出時試著脫逃。

他不得不將Taiga鍊住，讓他在床上好生待著。

「放開我！」Taiga仍然試著把項鍊拆下，可是就是做不到，Tregear用了不知道什麼該死的東西鎖住了他的力量。

「乖乖的。」Tregear跳上床，硬是把人抱進懷裡，同時釋放信息素，讓癱軟的Taiga接受他輸給孩子的光，「我們的孩子會很健康的。」

「……是我的……孩子……」

「我們的。」Tregear糾正。

「我的……」Taiga被信息素影響，腦袋現在像團糨糊一樣，「一個人也可以照顧孩子……」

Tregear沒有說話。

他知道Taro沒怎麼照顧這個孩子，這孩子是在學校長大的，甚至都已經不記得他這個「叔叔」了。小時候的Taiga多麼可愛啊，Taro怎麼忍心把孩子丟到學校去呢？可是Taiga又是這麼崇拜他的父親。Taro啊Taro，你到底不是一個值得Taiga崇拜的對象。畢竟，當年的背叛，Taro是始作俑者，那正氣凜然的外貌下不過是道貌岸然。

Taiga說一個人也能照顧孩子，怕不是成長的過程讓他有這樣的想法。

Tregear有些後悔，如果當時他沒有離開光之國，或許能以父執輩的身分去照顧Taiga，如果當時留下，就不會有現在的窘況。

「孩子就快出生，如果你想讓這個孩子平安出世，最好就別再試著做無謂的逃跑。沒有我，你跟孩子就只有死路一條。」

在他懷中的Taiga停止了掙扎，安分地接受了Alpha給予的光。

Taiga不願意承認，但他確實需要Tregear的光。孩子對他的負擔很大，可是有了那溫暖的光，他總是感到輕鬆些、舒服些，躁動的胎兒也變得溫馴起來。他不願意承認，Tregear的信息素是他安心的藥劑。他不願意承認，因為承認了就等於承認了Tregear是自己的Alpha。

雖然，他們都已經做了不只一回了。

放鬆的情緒讓他意識渙散，慢慢地，Taiga散發出了令人安心的信息素。Tregear知道，這是Omega感到安全與滿足時才會有的味道。他的Taiga在無意識的情況下接受了他。

身體總是比精神誠實。

他讓Taiga靠在自己的胸口，撫著隆起的肚皮，這瞬間Tregear覺得自己有一個完整的家庭，幸福卻短暫。他不可能留著Taiga一輩子，他們倆個畢竟不是同一個世界的人。報復Taro這件事情似乎已經不那麼重要，況且如果強行留著，孩子將來長大了只會恨他這個父親。

這是他始料未及的。

他們都始料未及。

  
  


孩子正在出生。

Taiga已經疼得快要暈過去了。

Tregear後悔為什麼不在孩子出生以前把人帶回光之國，至少Taiga不會這麼痛苦。

「Taro的兒子啊，再用點力，這新生的光就會來到世界上了。」

果然，只要他提到「Taro的兒子」，懷中的人就會開始掙扎，Tregear想藉由激將法讓Taiga保持清醒。

「混帳……這個時候還要講……這些啊——」疼痛令Taiga失去了意識。

Tregear看著那道新生的光漂浮在空中，心裡覺得溫暖，忍不住伸出手去捧著那道光。他想起了Taiga出生的時候，那時候他也曾有機會像現在這樣，捧著新生的光芒。「Taiga？」懷中的人已經暈了過去，等等，該死，為什麼Taiga的燈熄滅了？他沒有想過這種狀況。

胸前的燈光熄滅，眼睛不再散發光亮，下一秒就是身體開始石化……

「該死的！」Tregear慌了，這不應該是這樣的結局。

「不可以！」Tregear趕緊把能量傳送給Taiga，這是一種讓超人甦醒的辦法，可是Taiga沒有反應。

看著開始石化的Taiga，Tregear鐵了心。

「Taiga，今後不管怎麼樣，你都要好好活著。也許我們不會再見面了，好好把孩子養大吧！」

開啟了傳送之門，把人直接帶回了光之國。

Tregear把他跟Taiga的孩子放到了Taiga的胸前，看著他們兩個，在心中惜別。因為Taro很快就會帶兵來到，他沒有多少時間了。他甚至沒有機會知道他們的孩子的樣子，會是藍族還是銀族呢？

Tregear知道，總之一定不是紅族，絕對不會像Taro那樣，是個紅族。

「Tregear！」熟悉又讓人厭惡的聲音在身後響起。

Taro果然來了。

「好久不見啊，Taro。」他沒有轉身，也沒有回頭。

「你來這——Taiga！」Taro驚見自己的兒子便成了一具石像，這不比當初親眼看著Taiga變成光粉還要容易，他瞬間失去了理智。

「勸你最好別用你那個禁招。」Tregear說，「任何的風吹草動都可能讓Taiga變成砂。更何況，這道新生的光是經受不住你那種攻擊的。」

「什麼？」

「Taro，那是一個孩子。」Mebius立刻就發覺是什麼了，「恐怕是Taiga的孩子。」

「不愧是Mebius，畢竟你也有一個銀族跟藍族生出來的孩子，這孩子就先交給你了。」

Taro聽懂了Tregear話語中的意思，「你竟然——」

「老了還生這麼大的氣可是會傷身的啊！Taro，嘛，你們就不用送了，再見——」

「站住！」Taro追了上去，無奈Tregear的速度太快，傳送門已經跟著他消失了。

「趕緊將Taiga送去銀十字吧！」Mebius拉住Taro的手，希望他能夠找回一點理智，「這孩子我先照顧，您將Taiga送去銀十字吧！」

什麼都比不上看著孩子出事的心痛，可是Taro知道自己必須振作，Taiga還有機會，他要讓Taiga恢復過來。

「Taiga，堅持住！」


	6. 黑色的荷花

Taiga牽著孩子的手，在陽光下，開滿荷花的池畔旁，一步一步地走。這裡是另一個宇宙的某一個小行星，不大，可是開滿了地球人稱之為荷花的花。另一旁，Mebius抱著孩子，坐在樹蔭下休息。他跟Taiga來到這裡已經一千多年了，那孩子的父親跟其他叔叔伯伯把他跟孩子安排在這個地方過生活，並且拜託他照顧這孩子。Taiga沒有抗拒，就在他身體好得差不多的那一日，他們來到了這個行星上。

Mebius不贊成這個決定，卻也想不到更好的辦法。Taiga變成石像被人送回來，還生了個孩子，好不容易給Hikari救了回來，卻發現Taiga身上的標記是怎麼也洗不掉的，真不曉得Taiga失蹤的那段日子到底發生了什麼事。

所幸，Taiga失去了一切記憶。

Taro曾經考慮過把這個孩子送走，免得影響Taiga的生活；可是Leo反對，Leo一反對，Seven就也沒說話了。喧鬧一陣後，Mebius跟Hikari表示願意照顧Taiga的孩子。這是一個折衷的辦法，孩子就在近側，也不用擔心孩子之後會到什麼人家。

可是在接走孩子的那天，作為「母親」的Taiga卻突然出現搶走孩子，死活不肯放手。

作為Omega都知道這是出於本能，即使腦中完全沒有記憶，Taiga跟孩子的羈絆是最真實的。

因此Mebius提議，讓Taiga自己照顧孩子。

但這會產生諸多其他問題，比如說要是Taiga之後問起孩子的父親是誰怎麼辦？

這個問題卻被Leo一句：「他身上帶著標記，難道之後就不會想問嗎？」回擊，大家都知道那是遲早的事情，送走孩子不送走孩子都一樣，Taiga遲早有一天會知道，「倒不如告訴他，他的Alpha是光之國的戰士，在戰場上光榮犧牲了。」Taro說。

Jack覺得六弟太天真，但暫時沒有更好的選項，「那不如將他送到別地方，免得之後在光之國聽到閒言閒語，而且也得提防Tregear找來。」

於是他們就到了這顆行星上了。

Taiga一直很平靜，對於伴侶陣亡的事情很快就接受了。開始時Mebius會擔心，Taiga畢竟還是個年幼的孩子，卻已經成為父母了，他知道怎麼照顧寶寶嗎？於是Mebius手把手的，把照顧孩子的事情都教給了Taiga。

如今一千多年過去了，新生的光也長成了一個可愛的小男孩。

銀色的身體上有著一點點藍色的紋路，那是銀族和藍族結合的證明。

「爸爸。」

「嗯？」Taiga低下頭看著兒子，「Reiga，怎麼了？」

「我覺得前面的樹叢後面好像有人在看著我們。」孩子指著他們前方的樹，Taiga看向那邊，卻什麼也沒看到。

「爸爸沒有看到什麼東西呢。」Taiga摸摸兒子的頭，微笑著。

孩子不願意放棄，他就是覺得自己看到了東西。

「爸爸，我們一起去看看好不好？那邊一定有什麼！」

Taiga想了想，說不定Reiga看到的只是一陣風，那種風他也看過幾次，不過既然孩子堅持，帶著他去看看也好。

「那我們就過去看看吧，可是不能太久喔，Mebius叔公會擔心我們。」

於是Taiga牽著兒子的小手，一步步走向前方的樹叢。

一陣熟悉的香味撲鼻而來，Taiga只覺得身體一虛，軟了下來，差一點就跌坐在地，好在有一隻強而有力的手把他接住了。

Taiga定睛一看，是一個藍族人，是一個夜夜都出現在他夢裡的人。

「這不可能，他們說你死了。」不需要有任何記憶，透過信息素，Taiga也能知道眼前的人是誰。

是他的Alpha，是Reiga的父親。

孩子也透過信息素，知道了這個抱著爸爸的人是誰。

Tregear把食指放在唇上示意孩子安靜，這個溫馨的重逢場景，他可不想被不知趣的Mebius給打擾了。更何況，他還有重要的事情要做。

「他們都說你死了……」Taiga低下頭，覺得混亂，卻又不由自主地被Tregear吸引。

「我可沒有死，這些年我一直在找你。」Tregear摟著Taiga的腰，輕撫著Omega的肚子，「你找得我好苦啊。」

Reiga走過去拉住Tregear的手，「你真的是我的爸爸嗎？」

「聰明的小伙子，是啊，我是你的爸爸。」Tregear很高興他跟Taiga的兒子已經長這麼大了，並且慶幸孩子沒有遺傳到Taro那種醜死人的紅色。孩子兩側的角有著Taiga的樣子，身上有著屬於他的藍色，嗯，確實可愛。

可是他不能讓這孩子壞事，他還有該做的事。

「睡吧，孩子，睡吧，改天爸爸再跟你好好地玩……」手指輕輕彈在孩子的額間，孩子馬上沉沉睡去。

知道Taiga會擔心孩子的狀況，Tregear補了一句：「他只是睡著了。」

「……父親說，你已經死了，你在戰場上光榮犧牲了……」

Tregear翻了個白眼，Taro那傢伙又在灌輸孩子什麼沒意義的謊言？等一下，剛剛Taiga說了「光榮犧牲」？這是什麼？難不成Taiga失去了記憶，而Taro他們不願意把真相告訴他，就編造了這種謊言嗎？

很好。

但他不會讓Taro如願的。

他們把Taiga藏在這裡這麼久，也害他找了這麼久，他來這裡，可不是為了找到一個已經把他給忘了的伴侶。

「我……我曾經好幾次夢見你……」現在，他的Alpha沒事，他沒死，他回來了，這樣，他可以給Reiga一個完整的家，「我應該去找Mebius，告訴他你沒死的事。」

Tregear把人摟得更緊了，Taiga甚至能感覺到身後有個硬物頂著他，不由得他紅了臉。雖然沒有當年的記憶了，可那是什麼東西，他可不會不知道。

「我還不能被人知道我活了過來，」他索性順著謊言說下去，「當年的敵人會來對你跟孩子不利的。這也是我當時假死的原因。」

「可，可是，可是那沒關係，我能戰鬥，Mebius也能戰鬥，爸爸、叔叔伯伯們也都能戰鬥，我們可以一起打倒那個敵人。」

「不、不Taiga，我不能讓你跟孩子陷入危險，這個孩子沒有我也長得這麼好，可是他不能沒有你，我是你的Alpha，理當保護你們。」

「可是……」

Tregear捧著Taiga的臉頰，給了他一個深吻，吻得Taiga一時間昏了頭，忘了自己想要爭什麼。Taiga不知道的是，這一吻暗藏著Tregear的處心積慮。當他們身體相交的同時，暗紫色的氣體被暈了頭的Taiga全數吸收。

「答應我，我活著的事情暫時保密好嗎？」他不可以讓Mebius壞了事，在他們超人兄弟發現以前，他要把Taiga完全變成他的。

以前的方法不好，現在他就換種方法。

「只要我有空，我就會來找你，等我，好嗎？」

Omega點點頭。

「那麼，再見了。」

Taiga看著Tregear消失在傳送圈裡，心中覺得複雜，這一千多年以來，他沒有這麼難受過，即使是聽聞伴侶已經死了，他也沒有這麼難受。也許是一千多年的分離，讓他體內的羈絆又再次運作了吧？

Taiga撫摸著自己的肚子，那是剛剛Tregear摸過的地方，也是Reiga曾經待過的地方。Reiga雖然有Mebius的孩子當玩伴，但如果有個兄弟姐妹也不錯，不會像他一樣，從小就只有一個人。

一個人……

Taiga腦中突然閃過了一個強壯的身影，還有一個纖瘦一點的，可是他怎麼也看不清楚那兩個人的樣子。那兩個人是誰呢？也是他的朋友嗎？Mebius會不會認識他們呢？

Taiga抱起兒子，本來想去問Mebius的，可他又想到了Tregear交待過的事情，如果那兩個人的身份會害了Tregear正在進行的事情可怎麼辦？

於是Taiga放棄了詢問Mebius的念頭，因為，等到Tregear的任務結束了，還愁沒有問的機會嗎？

身處宇宙中的Tregear笑著，可笑的Taro編造了一個愚蠢的謊言，那麼他就好好利用這個謊言，再次把人變成自己的。

「謝謝你啊，老六。」

***

夜晚。

Mebius已經睡了，孩子們也已經睡了。Taiga站在窗戶旁邊，看著頭上的那片星空，想著過去的無數個夜晚。Tregear並不常來找他，大概是因為任務的關係吧，這讓他有些許失落。而面對發情期，Taiga知道自己要的是什麼。可是Tregear說，在任務結束以前，他沒辦法長時間陪伴Taiga，因此留了許多抑制劑給Taiga。Taiga也知道，他的伴侶正在進行一個危險任務，要他陪伴自己度過發情期是很任性的事情。

知道Tregear是一個戰士同時也是一名科學家，Taiga很放心地喝下抑制劑。

而那卻也在Tregear的盤算中。

有時，Tregear會跟Taiga交合。Tregear會把人帶到另一個空間裡，這樣才不會被Mebius發現；有時，他們甚至就地就開始，畢竟，隨時給Mebius撞見的那種刺激，會讓Taiga絞得更緊。

Tregear把手指插進Taiga的背鰭裡，輕輕地挑動著伴侶的敏感點。背鰭是Taiga的性感帶，也是Tregear鍾愛的所在。

「深、深一點……」Taiga用幾不可聞的音量說著，他知道Tregear一定聽得見。

Tregear當然聽見了，他抓著Taiga的腰用力一挺，那結就快要成了。Taiga被他頂得受不了，卻也只能把手中的東西抓得更緊，不敢發出太大的聲響。

「水這麼多，真難為你了，可是我要告訴你一個好消息，我的任務就快要結束了，到時候我一定會來帶你走。」他說的是事實，在他每一次接觸Taiga的身體時，他都偷偷將毒餵給了Taiga；Taiga喝下的抑制劑也都是他精心調配的特製品……經過這麼長時間的努力，他就快要成功了，而Mebius甚至沒有發現Taiga的異樣。

藏在Taiga胸前，帶著黑色氣息的光芒，Mebius居然沒有發現。

呵呵。

果然是Taro一手教出來的好學生。

一晚。

Mebius估算著Taiga的發情期又要到了，正想看看是不是需要補充抑制劑的時候，發現了Taiga的抑制劑都沒怎麼被動過，反倒是多了幾瓶沒見過的抑制劑。正覺得奇怪，想問Taiga個究竟時，就在Taiga的房外聽見了不該發生的事。

「Taiga，你真緊，水真多，你聽聽，房間裡都是我們交合的聲音呢——」

那是Tregear！

Mebius立刻衝進去要打人，卻看到經歷了高潮癱軟在Tregear懷裡的Taiga，看起來暫時昏睡過去了，而下身……成結了，他看得出來，現在強行分開他們反而會讓Taiga受傷。

「Mebius，Taro的得意門生。」Tregear撫摸著Taiga鼓起來的肚子，笑著問：「Hikari有多久沒餵你了？」

「閉嘴！你——」

Tregear把食指放在唇上，「噓，你的孩子跟我的孩子都睡著呢，別吵醒他們，我看你還是回去光之國那個爛地方吧！」說完，就在Mebius身後開了傳送門，直接把Mebius吸了進去。

Tregear笑著，他的計畫很快就會完成了。

果不其然，沒多久的時間，Mebius就帶著一票救兵趕到。此時他們的結也退了，Tregear把自己的傢伙收回生殖腔裡，拍拍Taiga的臉，把人叫醒。

「乖孩子，起床囉。」

Taiga看見了Tregear，看見了自己的父親跟其他先輩，心中一喜。

「父親，各位先輩，好久不見！」然後，他看見了站在父親身旁的兩個熟悉的身影，那兩個身影，好像就是出現在他夢中的影子。

「Tregear！放開Taiga！」Taro發話了。

「我說老六啊！你自己築起的謊言，是非常好下手的，我只要在謊言中加入一些真實，就非常容易取信於人。」Tregear摟著Taiga的腰，看見Taro那樣子那表情，他就忍不住要笑，笑得他不得不彎腰，實在太好笑了。

「Tregear……？」Taiga看著他的伴侶，被他異樣的態度給弄迷糊了。

「放輕鬆，Taiga，這樣比較容易懷上孩子喔！」

「你他媽混蛋！」Fuma受不了了，直接殺了過去，Titas見狀知道不妙，立刻追了上前。

Tregear一個箭步就來到了他們兩個的面前，那笑聲就是在嘲笑他們怎麼也學不會，事態的發展就如同一千多年前一樣，Titas跟Fuma再次失去了肉體。

「慢走不送。」Tregear笑到捧腹，這群人未免太蠢，「喂，老六，你就這些能耐嗎？看看你，找來的救兵都是一些手下拜將。」他指著Ginga跟Victory，訕笑著說：「一個叫Ginga一個叫Victory，看起來就一副輸家的樣子，笑死人了。」

「你嘴巴放乾淨一點！」

Taro看著Taiga顫抖著的身體，很想上前把人奪回來，可是Tregear就擋在前面，他不能輕舉妄動，免得Taiga又被他打成光塵……

Taiga正在顫抖。

他驚恐地看著Tregear，看著剛剛那兩個人消失的地方。「這……頭……好痛……」

「Taiga！」Taro心中著急，現在卻也只能乾著急，眼巴巴地看著Tregear將Taiga摟進懷裡。

「這就對了，Taiga，這就對了，你就快要想起來了……」

剛剛的畫面，一千多年前的記憶再次湧現，重疊在了一起。

「Titas！」Taiga失聲叫道，「Fuma！」

「很好，乖孩子，很好，你就快要記起全部了。」

「Tregear！你！」Geed正想衝上前去，卻被Orb擋了下來。

「現在衝動上前，只會落得失去身體的下場。」

「難道就眼睜睜地看著一切發生嗎？」

過去的記憶，身體的記憶，心中的疼痛，身體的疼痛全部再次體驗，Taiga差一點就要跌下去，是Tregear緊緊摟著他的腰才沒有摔下去。

Alpha很滿意，他知道Taiga已經什麼都想起來了。

「放開我……Tregear……」Taiga用力掙脫Alpha的懷抱，而Tregear就順著他的意思鬆開了手。

Taro衝上前去將人拉到自己身後，「孩子，對不起，又讓你經受這種痛苦。」

「Titas……Fuma……」

Taro察覺了Taiga的異樣。

「你害死我的朋友，我怎麼會跟你……跟你……」心中的怒氣交織，點燃了他復仇的火，Taiga無法控制自己地，穿上黃金盔甲，一心只想把Tregear打倒。

「對，對，對，就是這樣，你應該生氣，你應該恨，沒錯，釋放你的負能量——」

「不，Taiga，不要聽他的，不要衝動，讓我來——」

但還是太慢了。

一千多年前的情景再次上演。

Tregear用黑暗的閃電擊向Taiga，甚至直接將手穿過Taiga，來到他內心的深處，施放著黑暗的力量。「喂，老六，我一生的傑作就要完成了，你看見了嗎？」

「Taiga！」Taro衝上前去，其他的超人也跟著衝了上去，可是一一被Tregear的防護罩給彈了回去。

「沒用的，Taro，你的兒子會心甘情願跟著我的，哈哈哈哈——」

眼看著紫黑色的電流襲擊著Taiga全身，胸前的燈光也由藍轉紅，Taro怎麼可能不心急，可是他清楚知道，越是心急，越會落入Tregear的陷阱裡。他只能在防護罩外，乾著急。

「可惡！」

Taiga被電得昏了頭，過去那段時間累積在他體內的毒素跟著Tregear的黑暗力量產生了共鳴，侵蝕著他的意識還有身體。他掉落在地上，揚起一片塵土，連他最愛的荷花池也被波及，白色的花瓣也因為黑暗的力量染成了黑色。

Taiga掙扎著，身體的不舒服讓他無法自已地在地上翻滾，而Tregear卻沒有閒著，不時替他加強黑暗電流。

Ginga跟Victory等人不願意放棄，在防護罩外不斷攻擊，Taro知道那些攻擊不會有用，但看著兒子這般痛苦，卻想著如果有用，他就可以馬上衝過去把Taiga救走。

Tregear很高興，他知道自己的偉大作品已經完成了，跨坐在Taiga的腰間，抓著Omega的角，硬是要他抬起頭看著自己，然後強硬地把Omega的黃金盔甲給卸除。「還是這副樣子最討人喜歡了。」變回原樣的Taiga吸收了所有黑暗的力量，現在的他懵懵懂懂，一臉茫然，任由Tregear在他身上游移，撫摸著他的臉頰，親吻著他的唇瓣，插弄著他身後的背鰭……

「乖孩子，你說，你要不要跟我一起走啊？」

Taiga點點頭。

「你看看你的爸爸，他說謊騙你，說我死了，他真是差勁，對不對？」

Taiga點點頭。

「你等了我這麼久，我們就帶上Reiga，一起去玩好不好？」

Taiga再次點頭。

「Taiga！不要被他的花言巧語給騙了！」Taro叫道，可是Taiga似乎完全聽不見。

「呵呵呵呵呵……」Tregear將自己的光給了Taiga，讓Taiga胸前的燈再次轉為藍色。

Taiga飛了起來，飛向Mebius。

「把Reiga還我。」

「不，我不能把孩子交給你。」

「Taro的高徒啊，霸佔別人的孩子不是光彩的，更何況現在沒有人救得了你。」Tregear笑著，因為Mebius已經被他圈入了防護罩內。

Taro心中暗叫不妙。

下一秒，Taiga就使用了怪獸戒指，讓Mebius沉睡在噩夢之中。

奪回了沉睡著的兒子，Taiga飛回了伴侶的身邊，任由他摟著自己的腰際，連一眼都不看他的父親。

「Taiga！Reiga！」Taro握緊拳頭，在場的任何人，除了他自己以外，都不是Tregear的對手。偏偏Tregear又挑了光之國事務繁忙的時候出現，其他兄弟根本無暇分身，他才會帶上這些後輩來幫忙，誰知道——

誰知道Taiga被……

「呵呵呵，真是乖孩子呢……Taro，舊的Taiga已經死了，新的Taiga已經誕生，呵呵呵……」Tregear親吻Taiga的臉頰，繼續說道：「那些人就不值一提了，以後你只有我，跟著我，以後我們就是一體，我們可以一起喊『上吧！伙伴』……呵呵呵呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

Tregear撫摸著Taiga鼓起的小腹，是的，他們會再有孩子的，他們會有一個完美的家庭。

「我說Taro啊，你給不起Taiga的，我給得起。」Tregear笑著，「自己的媳婦自己調教嘛！」

「什麼？」

Tregear讓Taiga環抱著自己，另一隻手則抱著他們的長子，慢慢進入剛開啟的傳送門中。

「你一輩子都不會懂。」他譏笑著，「Taro，你一輩子都不會懂……呵呵呵呵呵……」

「Taiga——」

隨著傳送門的關閉，Tregear帶著Taiga跟兒子，消失在了眾人眼前。

只留下了他令人色變的笑聲跟一池染黑的荷花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補一發破車
> 
> Taiga聽從了Alpha的話，跪趴在地上。
> 
> 「屁股再抬高一點，對，這樣很好。」Tregear撫摸著Taiga的兩個渾圓，釋放信息素來誘使Omega打開生殖腔。「這樣很好，乖孩子，這樣才不會壓迫到你的肚子。」
> 
> 是啊，他們又有了孩子。
> 
> 他們會組成一個大家庭，而他會當一個稱職的父親，絕不會為了什麼宇宙和平而放著孩子不管。Reiga的成長他已經錯過了一千年，他不會再錯過其他的孩子。
> 
> Tregear把手指插進Taiga的背鰭裡，挑逗著Omega的敏感帶，直至Taiga發出無法承受更多的鼻音。
> 
> 「很好，為我打開了……Taiga，我是你的伙伴，你應該說什麼呀？」Tregear把手指抽出，然後將三指插入Taiga流著水的穴裡。
> 
> 「Bu……Buddy……Go！」Taiga忍著下身傳上腦中的快感，喊出了那句他曾經說過無數遍的話。
> 
> Buddy Go！
> 
> 伙伴，上啊！
> 
> 「乖孩子，真聽話……」
> 
> Tregear抽出手指，換上他的陽物。巨物插進Taiga孕期敏感的通道內，惹得Omega發出陣陣黏膩的呻吟。
> 
> 「才剛進入你就受不了了，那等下怎麼辦啊寶貝。」呵呵。
> 
> 「結……我要結……唔……」Taiga已經被他調教得非常懂得享受，雖然有時還是會害羞，還是有著Taro所教育的矜持，不過這樣也好，Tregear喜歡Taiga這樣的矜持。
> 
> 「可是寶貝，你懷孕了，成結不好。」
> 
> 「不，我要結……我需要……啊——」Taiga緊緊抓住草皮，因為Tregear突然加快了速度。
> 
> 「寶貝，」惡魔在天使的耳邊低語，「我會給你結，我會給你一切你想要的東西……」
> 
> 呵呵……


End file.
